Nolfinwë Telemmaitë
Nolfinwë Telemmaitë is currently an elven Viscount within the Kingdom of Camelot, and the holder of the title of the Viscounty of Hailawën. He's the head of a elven noble house, and has had a decent run to reach his current estate. He is role-played by the account Bloxxypoo and his house thread is run by BloxzorKBG. He is strictly a text-playing character in W42 public role-play. ''' Backstory Nolfinwë was born to an average family within a small village under the Ithell Clan's banner in the vast forest of Isafdar. He grew up a rural boy; he knew little of what was around him. Before the elven civil war came to a close, he left home for the human Kingdoms of the east; traversing the mountain passes with no little difficulty. Upon reaching the eastern land known as the Kingdom of Camelot; he began to work his way up the social ladder; first hunting down a few bandits, and being knighted for his services to a local lord, alongside being granted a village to protect. A few decades later, he would come to receive the title of the Barony of De'qiin, and rename it to the Barony of Hailawën; though formerly little more than a large village in the woods south of Camelot, an elven noble being in power attracted hundreds of elven immigrants from across Kandarin, quickly settling into the Barony. History He's only recently opened up relations with local nobles; such as the Baron of Huntingdon and the Chastains. Although while select nobles (such as the Chastains, for example) marry into Duchies; the Telemmaitë almost seem to be left behind, with no outside powers aside from the King being even close to remaining 'loyal' to them. Despite all this, Nolfinwë never had interest in diplomatic marriage for himself; instead, he proposed to the former queen of Ardougne, Sylvari Cadarn Neleseth.'' Nolfinwë made an appeal to King Sennis Grey of Camelot at one point, that he had gained too many immigrants in Hailawën to manage; and that in order to control the land, he'd need a position promotion to that of a Viscount, and permission to build a castle to rule over his and other local Baronies. This request was granted; and construction of the Viscounty of Hailawën began. At his wedding to Sylvari, during the opening ceremonies; Sylvari, with tears in her eyes, ran out of the wedding. Further talk between one another would lead to Sylvari explaining to Nolfinwë that he needed to 'find his elven roots', and how he had become too 'humanized'. After this, she left him; rumored by some to have a love affair with a certain 'Harry' by way of a kiss, and fled to Tirranwn once more to find herself. Nolfinwë attempted suicide several times; before speaking with his family, friends and even himself. He determined he would 'find his elven roots', as she had commanded him; and disappeared for two months. His disappearance of two months led to him singing- and yes, even crying- crystal into shape, traveling across the northern mountains to pick merely one Trollweiss flower, and return to Tirranwn; finding Sylvari, and giving her the flower as proof of his spiritual journey. For a time, they were back together. This, however, was not to last. Out of seemingly nowhere, Nolfinwë ordered a divorce between himself and his wife. The courts, obedient to their liege, obeyed; and very well in his favor. He gained the wealth of Sylvari from her time as Queen of Ardougne, and- without explanation- Sylvari vanished shortly afterwards. Nolfinwë claims she just left, and was from that point on exiled from the family lands; however, there are some who doubt that her cause for vanishing was simply willingly choosing to pack up and leave. Murder, however, was not something Nolfinwë would commit himself to so randomly towards someone who he cared about so much- Right? Family Traits Nolfinwë's family includes a wife named Claria Lavelle, a sister named Tailynn Ithell Telemmaitë, a half-sister named Liaren Ithell Telemmaitë, a son named Kywel Ithell Telemmaitë, and his cousins are named Círdan Ithell Telemmaitë, Aelwen Ithell Telemmaitë and Glaerun Ithell Telemmaitë. Additionally, Círdan has a daughter named Blodwyn Ithell Telemmaitë. Nolfinwë himself stands at about 6'4, with piercing green eyes, dark-brown hair and an average build. Like most elves, he seems to know magic; at least, to an extent. His accent is typically elvish (Welsh), and his family members seem to replicate most of his features. Both he and his family are open loyalists to Seren. Being from the Ithell Clan; both he and his direct family understand how to sing together crystals. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Serenist